


Let Me In

by ThatWannaBe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cults, Delusions, Drug Use, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Hux, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Non force sensitive Ben, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suburban Gothic, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWannaBe/pseuds/ThatWannaBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>...to goodness, knowledge; and to knowledge, self-control; and to self-control, perseverance; and to perseverance, godliness; and to godliness, mutual affection; and to mutual affection, love. </p>
</blockquote><i>2 Peter 1:5-7</i><p>Hux knows that he's not the other's. The other's know Hux is not like them. Someone needs to be removed from this equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Mine

August 5, 2016

10:05 pm

Ben 18, Hux 22

Ben Solo wiped a tear from his eye. The blood on his face was already drying but the slash on his face was still throbbing. He kicked another rock as he walked into the brush behind his house. Sweetgum fruit stuck to his hair and pants while the calling scent of pine filed his nose. The noises of suburbia fell away to cricket chirps and buzzing. A shaking hand picked at the blood on his face.

“Therapy," he spat the word. That act like they know what's best for him. If they knew what was best Han wouldn't hit him and Luke wouldn't...he wouldn't. Ben screamed grabbing the sides of his head. No, he couldn't think about that. Not right now; not ever. His strides slowed as he came up to a small creek. Ben crossed it and managed to not soak his boots in mud. The smallest of smiles crossed his face as he climbed the rope ladder hanging from one of the taller trees.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Now that he was nearly six feet tall his old tree house felt claustrophobic. Ben grabbed the first aid kit from the corner and fished out a lighter. He lit the many candles in the tree house, luckily for both him and the tree house the candles were encased in glass. Ben opened the kit and grabbed the baby wipes before making his way over to the mirror and cleaned his face. The cut, like much of him, was asymmetrical. Part of the cut was so close to his eye he was surprised it hadn't gone lazy. Ben groaned as the ache in their shoulder started once more. Taking off his shirt proved to be more difficult than he had hoped.

Suddenly there was a splash and a curse. Ben chuckled, Hux must be coming. His thoughts drifted off to how weird the other's name was. After a few minutes Hux was heaving himself into the tree house. 

“I stepped in that damn creek again", it was never hello with Hux.  
“I heard you,"  
“Shit, Ben your side," 

Ben looked down at his side. It was covered in bruises and small cuts but there was a large gash near his ribs. “It's just flesh wound," he then looked at the burn in his shoulder, “That's just a flesh wound too,"  
“Lay down Ben. Let me fix this," Hux made his way further into the tree house. Ben laid down on the lumpy mattress. Hux shuffled over and smiled softly before exhaling softly. “My child, my love. Allow me to take away your pain," he whispered. Ben nodded softly and bit his lip as he felt Hux touch his side. The warmth that flooded his body was nearly too much, Ben gasped as he felt his body stitch itself back together. 

“They have no right to hurt you Ben," Hux muttered softly, “you're mines. I could get rid of them for you. My dad wouldn't even look into it if I asked. He'd write it off as a robbery gone wrong and you could stay with me," Hux started to ramble as he moved his hands around Ben healing various wounds. 

“No Hux. You don't have to do that. I want them to be there when we take over," Ben chuckled softly. “Anyway, your dad would only do it 'cause he's terrified of ya'," he grinned before sitting up. He tugged the ginger boy into his lap. “With you ain't nothing gone stop us Hux you know that. Just wait isn't that what you used to tell me?", he whispered into the other's ear. Hux nodded softly, “These people don't understand us. They fear us for the wrong reasons. They ain't scared 'cause they know what we can do. They're scared 'cause that don't understand. I want them to _know_ it. And you belong to me I can do whatever I please when it comes to you," Hux dug his fingernails into the tender skin of Kylo's side. Kylo hissed softly before prying Hux's hands off. “I know, I know," he kissed the other's hands. 

Whatever response Hux had died on his tongue as the call of a screech owl cut through the air. “We need to get inside," whispered Hux softly. Ben nodded tensely as they both stood. “They already know we're out here we need to hurry," growled Hux rushing down the rope ladder. Kylo had a harder time getting down, muscles still sore from his earlier incident. Hux snorted where he stood and started off towards the creek. They'd been coming to this creek for years. Ever important moment of their life had happened at this creek.


	2. The Next Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Ye are my witnesses, saith the Lord, and my servant whom I have chosen: that ye may know and believe me, and understand that I am he: before me there was no God formed, neither shall there be after me.
> 
> _Isaiah 43:10_

May 25, 2002

Ben 4 3/4 , Hux 9

8:50 am

Ben sighed softly as he watched the houses go pass. It was his first day at his new school, in his new city, in his new state, in his new side of the country. He couldn't remember the name of his school. It was probably named after a confederate soldier. Everything down here was named after a confederate solider. He was too. He thinks. 

“Mom?",

“Yes Ben?",

“Where's the school?"

"On Lee street,"

They had passed Lee street four times now. Finally Leia pulled into the school parking lot with a grin. The school was remarkably unremarkable, dingy red bricks and paint chipping off the post of the school sign. _Welcome Back Students Have A Great Year_. The sign felt like a taunt to the soon to be five year old.

“Don't worry Ben, you're going to make lots of friends," his mother reassured him. The wary feeling didn't leave him. “Are the kids nice?", he asked stalling so he wouldn't have to leave the car. “Everyone is nice here Ben,"

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

By lunchtime Ben realized, true to his mom's word, that everyone was nice. Unsettling so. Mary Anne and Mary Catherine, the Dorset twins, had seen him cry when he was hustled into the school by his mom. Despite his keen avoiding skills the twins were always near by. He could only assume it was because he was new. 

At lunch Ben sat by the windows hoping to catch sight of a few birds. For Christmas he received a photo book of birds from the South, one of the many things he got to calm the tantrum of moving soon. The ebony haired boy all but jumped out of his skin when the Dorset twins sat on either side of him. 

“Hello Benjamin we're the Dorset twins," the one on the left started, “It's nice to --" 

“My name isn't Benjamin, it's Ben," he cut her off. He couldn't tell which was which, not that it mattered. Her mouth was open the rest of her sentence nearly visible on the tip of her tongue. “Cutting people off is quite rude Benjamin," the one on the right chimed in, “Mary Catherine was simply trying to make your acquaintance," they continued pouting softly.

“It doesn't matter, my name is Ben not Benjamin," he frowned looking between the two. Mary Catherine had finally closed her mouth and Mary Anne was breathing heavily. “What do you mean your name isn't Benjamin?", she looked close to a panic attack.

Ben looked frantically around the cafeteria, no one else was paying attention. “My parents named me Ben," he tried to calm her. Tears started to fill his eyes. What had he done? He didn't mean to hurt her feelings but his name wasn't Benjamin! Suddenly, Mary Anne stood from the table and walked off. Ben looked to Mary Catherine for some direction. She simply stood as well and made her way after her sister leaving Ben in tears and confused.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

After the lunch incident Ben spent the rest of the day watching the clock. When 3:30 finally came he practically ran to the front of the building. His father was waiting at his pick up truck. It was a silver Highboy f250 from the 70's lovingly named _The Millenium Falcon_. Ben didn't give as much as a hello as he slid into the passenger seat. Han, always the supportive parent, didn't ask and hoped into his own seat.

“Buckle up kid, your mom would have my head if she knew you didn't wear one," he put the truck in gear and pulled off. Ben buckled his seat belt and gazed out the window. The drive home was far quicker than the drive from that morning. The moment Ben hopped out the car he started straight for the backyard. 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Ben had been idling in the brush behind his house for nearly an hour. He had found the spot over the weekend while hiding away from his mother who wanted to drag him to the welcome party. At the moment he was flicking throwing rocks into the woods.

Ben flicked another rock but it never made it far from him. The rock was floating just in front of the bushes. He hastily scrambled to his feet, just as he made his way to the floating rock it moved back. Perplexed the child tip toed closer. Maybe if he was quiet it wouldn't move away. As if it wanted to prove him wrong every time he stepped forward it moved farther away. Ben diligently followed the oddity deeper into the woods.

Ben followed the rock around trees and through bushes. He had nearly caught it once or twice before it whizzed just out of his gasp. He was just close enough to watch as the rock plopped into a creek. Ben huffed and ran over to creek, dropped to his knees and peered into the creek. 

_“What are you doing out here?",_

Ben turned around nearly falling into the water. Shakingly he stood. In front of him was a boy obviously older than him. Their hair was brighter than fire and their eyes colder than ice. 

“I was simply playing," he stuttered out.

“With this I assume?", he held his hand out and the rock flew out the water into his waiting hand. The older boy smirked softly as Ben's face filled with awe. “My name is Hux. You must be from the new family that moved in. I suggest you don't come back here alone anymore, you never know what you might run into,".

Ben stood and made his way over to Hux. His eyes flickered between the other's face and their open palm. “How did you do that?", Ben questioned looking into their hand. Hux shrugged and took a step back slipping the rock into his pocket.

“I can do lots of things," 

“Really?"

“Would you like to see?"

Ben paused for a moment before nodding. Hux's smirk returned as he walked around the little boy. He stepped onto the creek with as much grace as a dancer. His Oxfords rested on top of the now still water. Hux turned slightly and started down the creek. His steps measured but relaxed. He knew he wouldn't fall. All the while Ben was somewhere between amazement and fear. _He was walking on water._ Hux stepped back onto land a small smile on his face. 

“Only Christ can do that!", Ben had heard the story of Jesus Christ at every Christmas party and on every Easter Sunday. Ben took a step back, then a step forward obviously confused on what to do in the situation. Hux close and squatted so they were eye to eye. 

“I'm not Christ but I'm the next best thing. I'm sure there's no one like me in the whole world. I'll make a deal with you Ben, I'll be your best your best friend if you'll be mine's,".

Ben eyed the other. Everything from the freckles on his face to bruises on his knuckles. After what felt like an eternity he nodded. He didn't stop to think about how Hux knew his name. Or where the bruises on his knuckles came from. Or how he walked on water. Despite this he squared his shoulders and whispered.

_“I'll be your best friend,"_


End file.
